Vibrating screen arrangements have been in use for many years in the industrial field for screening or and for dewatering wet material. Conventionally the arrangements comprise a working member mounted on a frame and an exciter arranged to impart vibrating motion to the working member. The working member is fitted with a screen deck which is conventionally a rigid apertured element which may be made up of a plurality of screening panels.
Despite the fact that the working member is vibrated in use, blinding of the apertures often occur. To counter this phenomenon it is known to make use of steel balls which are so located in the arrangement as to expel blinding material from the apertures in use. The use of steel balls has a disadvantage in that it reduces the working life of the screen deck. It is also known to make use of so-called wedge wire screen decks which are wire screens designed to reduce the tendency of blinding. These screens are however relatively expensive.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement which has certain advantages over known screening arrangements.